The Love Potion
by melonbar92
Summary: When Quinn creates a love potion and tests it on Chase and Zoey, they start to act a little weirder then anyone expected. Can they be cured by the bananas or will they be stuck like this... forever? COMPLETED!
1. I Love That!

Hey everyone. This is my first storyon this site! I hope you like it- reviews please!

Chapter One- I Love That!

"So I was like drinking my smoothie and then this totally hot guy comes up to me and he asks me to the dance on Thursday! Isn't that cool? I think it's cool. Do you think it's cool?"

"It's cool," Zoey said, laughing as her best friend, Nicole Bristow, babbled on about the guy she met the other day while, as she said, drinking a smoothie.

"Newsflash, dork," Dana said, yawning rudely. "Who cares?"

Nicole's mouth dropped open. "That's SO mean. Isn't that mean, Zoey?"

Zoey laughed and rolled her eyes. "Hey, guys, I'm going down to the student lounge. Anyone want to come with me?"

"Nah," Dana said, waving her hand absently in the air. "I'm just going to kick back here."

"Dana Cruz, you are the laziest person I've ever met," Nicole declared.

"Shut up!" Dana threw a pillow at Nicole who screamed and ran into the closet.

"Hey, Chase, what cha doing?" Zoey walked into the student lounge to find it empty except for Chase Matthews lying on a couch, watching TV.

"Oh, hey Zo," Chase said, quickly sitting up. "What are you doing here? Well, duh, I guess you're here to lounge around since it's the student lounge. And I guess you do lounge in lounges and… we're students! So we get to… uh…"

"I'm just here to see what's going on," Zoey said, grinning. She flopped down on the couch next to Chase. "What are you watching?"

"Uh…" Chase blinked. "A Cinderella Story was on TV so…"

Zoey laughed and snatched the remote away from Chase. "I'll find a show we can both enjoy."

"You mean you don't like A Cinderella Story?" Chase said, looking half shocked, half amused.

"Zoey! Chase!" A voice called from the doorway. They turned to see Quinn Pensky running toward them, two little glass bottles in her hands.

"Oh, hey Quinn," Chase said, his spirits falling a little. "What's up?"

"This is what's up," Quinn said excitedly, showing them the two bottles. There was a swirly pink concoction inside.

"What is it?" Zoey asked.

"A love potion," Quinn stated dramatically. "See, whoever drinks this bottle," She held up one bottle. "Will be attracted to whoever drinks this bottle and vice versa." She held up the other bottle. They clinked together and the liquid inside swirled.

"How does that work?" Chase asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well," Quinn started. "The chemicals inside are-"

"Let's pretend he didn't ask," Zoey said, grinning. "But Quinn, how do you know it works?"

Quinn lowered her eyes to the floor. "Well… I was hoping… you two would… test it for me?"

Chase's mouth dropped open. "You want us to what?"

"Drink the concoction and let me record how you react, feel…" Quinn grinned hopefully. "Please, please, please, will you do it?"

"Why us?" Zoey asked, looking shocked. "Why not you or… or someone else…?"

"I have to be recording my observations," Quinn said. "And you two just happened to be right here… oh please, Zoey, Chase, please?"

"Well…" Chase thought for a minute. He already liked Zoey a lot. He didn't need a love potion to see her in that way. "I don't know…"

"There's money in it for you…" Quinn said, hoping that would do the trick.

"Oh Quinn, do we have to?" Zoey looked at the two bottles of love potion. They were starting to turn a bit red. "What if they aren't right or something?"

"It should wear off in 48 hours," Quinn said. "And even if it doesn't, the antidote is simply bananas. Just eat a banana and the love potion will be KILLED." She said the last word with extreme importance.

"What if the banana doesn't work?" Chase asked. He thought what it would be like to have Zoey in love with him- HIM! It would be great… He glanced at Zoey who still looked rather worried.

"Oh it will," Quinn said certainly. "I'm positive."

"Well…" Zoey raised her eyebrows at Chase.

"PLEASE, Zoey!" Quinn begged. "I'll do ANYTHING for you to test this out. This might be my break through! I'm sure it will work. Absolutely positive! And I'll give you $50 each!"

Chase's eyes widened. "Hey, that's a lot of money."

Zoey bit her lip. "Oh Quinn," she sighed. "Do we have to?"

Quinn looked pleadingly into Zoey's eyes.

Zoey sighed. "Fine," she said. She glanced at Chase. "Let's drink some love potion."

Quinn squealed and handed them each a bottle. They took the cap off and stared expectantly at Quinn.

"Just one swallow," Quinn instructed them. She took a tape recorder out of her pocket. "Zoey Brooks and Chase Matthews are now about to drink the love potion!"

With one last look at Chase, Zoey closed her eyes and took a gulp of the now burning red liquid.


	2. Good Morning Sunshine

Chapter Two- Good Morning Sunshine

"Turn it off," Dana grumbled, waving her hand in the air, aiming at her alarm clock and missing. She groaned loudly and flopped over on to her stomach, pulling her pillow over her head.

"C'mon, get up, it's almost 8," Nicole said. She was sitting on the couch, holding up a mirror and examining her reflection. She turned towards the lump in Zoey's bed.

"Hey Zo," Nicole said, looking worried. "Do I look old? I think I have wrinkles. Is it normal for me to have wrinkles? I mean… Zo? Zoey? Are you awake?"

Zoey didn't move. Then all of a sudden she threw off her blanket and sat up in bed, looking dazed. "What happened last night?"

Nicole shrugged. "I don't know. You came into the room after going down to the lounge looking all funny. Then you just fell in bed WITHOUT brushing your teeth or changing into your pajamas." She put her hand over her heart. "I was shocked."

Zoey looked down and saw that Nicole was right. She was still wearing the clothes she had worn the day before. She yawned and scratched her head absent mindedly. What had happened last night…? Why had she just collapsed in bed…?

"Keep it down, will you?" Dana cried her head still under a pillow.

"You should really wake up now," Nicole commented, closing her compact mirror and stuffing it in her purse. She turned to Zoey again. "Get ready, Zo, and we'll go get some breakfast or something."

"Me?" Zoey yawned again. "Sure, Nicole. I'm just going to get dressed and brush my teeth extra hard to make up for last night. I still don't know why…"

Scrambling out of bed, Zoey stumbled out of room 101 and went to the bathroom to wash up. When she came back, she found Dana sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes angrily.

"Her and that stupid hair dryer!" Dana yelled, grabbing a slipper off the ground and throwing it at Nicole who quickly ducked out of the way.

"Frizzy!" Nicole shouted, grabbing the slipper off the ground and chucking it back at Dana.

"But you didn't even have a shower this morning," Dana cried. "So why do you have to blow dry your hair?" She let out another scream and stormed out the room to go brush her teeth.

"Let's go eat," Zoey said, her laugh interrupted by another loud yawn.

"But Zo…" Nicole raised her eyebrows. "You're still wearing yesterday's clothes. Wear something fresh and cute. Like me!" She twirled around, showing off her blue skirt, pink top, and brand new patchwork jean jacket.

"I love that jacket," Zoey said, fumbling around in the closet for something to wear. Something was preoccupying her train of thought. But what was it…?

"I know," Nicole said, beaming. "Isn't it hot? I had to save up forever to buy it."

"Where'd you get it?" Zoey asked, selecting an orange halter top and white jean shorts. "I'd like to get a jacket like that."

"What are you talking about, Zo?" Nicole said, wiping some dust off her jacket. "You can make this jacket with your fabulous sewing skills, right?"

"Sewing," Zoey said, accidentally dropping her shirt. "Uh… right."

"Speaking of sewing," Nicole said, doing a little twirl in place. "You're still going to make me my dress for Thursday's dance like you promised, right?"

"Dance?" Zoey raised her eyebrows. "What dance?"

Nicole's mouth dropped open. Before she could say anything, Dana burst back into the room, looking more awake.

"Hey, Nicole, where'd you get that jacket?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Nicole sniffed. "The mall."

Dana blinked. "When did you go to the mall?"

"One always has time to go to the mall," Nicole said haughtily. She linked arms with Zoey. "C'mon, Zo. Let's go."

"Looking good today, ladies," Logan Reese said, grinning as Zoey and Nicole came down to the cafeteria. "And where might your other gorgeous friend be?"

"You mean Dana?" Nicole said.

Logan shrugged. "That would be the one, more or less."

"Hey guys." Michael Barret came up to them, looking worried. "Have you seen Chase? He came back to the dorm and crashed out on to the bed. WITHOUT brushing his teeth or changing into his pajamas." He put his hand over his heart. "I was shocked."

"Oh my gosh, that's what happened to Zoey!" Nicole cried, her eyes popping out in disbelief.

Logan smirked. "Oh, something going on between the two of you, Zoey? Is it something we should know about…?"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Zoey said, crossing her arms. She stalked off to get her breakfast. Chase. CHASE. That was what was on her mind that whole morning. She tried to shake him out of her thoughts, but there he stayed, like he was stuck there with Elmer's glue.

"Oh, look!" Nicole rushed up and grabbed Zoey's arm. "It's Chase! Don't you want to go say hi?"

"Not really…" Zoey turned to look and saw Chase amble into the room. Her heart fluttered madly. He looks so cute, she thought. How come I never noticed before…?

"Hey Zoey," he said, coming right up to her. He grinned. She grinned back. Nicole raised her eyebrows.

"Hey," Zoey said back. She didn't know why she did it. But she did. Something took over her body and her mind. She just leaned up and kissed him right on the lips.

When they broke apart they looked lovingly into each others eyes. Nicole's mouth dropped open and Logan and Michael stared with disbelief. Quinn suddenly ran into the room tape recorder in hand. She was speaking wildly into it, stumbling over chairs as she bolted toward them.

"Day one of the love potion has taken process," Quinn reported, just missing a kid with a plate of macaroni. "It seems to be working excellent." She beamed.


	3. Who, What, When, Where, WHY?

Chapter Three- Who, What, When, Where, WHY?

"Okay, so you made a love potion and tested it on Zoey and Chase and now they don't remember anything?"

Quinn nodded her head happily. "Uh huh, that's right! It's just a little side effect. After the love potion wears off they won't remember anything…" She sighed gloomily. "I'll have to fix that."

"Why didn't you ask me to test it?" Logan demanded. He raised his eyebrows at Dana. "I would have been happy to do it for you."

Dana rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Logan."

Nicole's eyes were huge. "So… so, will they remember all this tomorrow? Like, I mean, will they know that they took a love potion after it wears off?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't think so. They shouldn't know, anyway." She grinned devilishly. "I mean, how will they react if they find out that they just kissed in front of the whole school?"

"WHY, Quinn, WHY?" Nicole cried. "You and your freakish ways." She shook her head as she sipped some milk.

Chase and Zoey sat together at the next table, eating their breakfast together and talking in low voices. A bit of cereal dribbled down Zoey's shirt, but she took no notice. Chase's bushy hair stuck out in fifty different directions.

"Oh look at them!" Nicole said in a mushy voice. "They look so in love!" She paused. "Oh wait. They are! Just not really."

Dana rolled her eyes and pushed her chair back. "I'm going to go… uh… well, I gotta go somewhere."

"Where are you going?" Logan asked, turning his head to look at her.

Quinn was still staring at Chase and Zoey. "Einstein is right," she stated. "Love is blind."

"Einstein didn't say that!" Nicole cried. "Stephanie Peterson did!"

Quinn looked confused. "Who?" Logan and Dana stared at her.

Nicole looked around at them and shrugged. "Well, I don't know what to say! But I know it wasn't Einstein. He made up that thing… E something…"

Chase and Zoey walked over hand in hand, looking happily into each others eyes. They stopped at their friends' table and waved a little. There seemed to be a new bounce in Zoey's step and Chase had never looked giddier- except there was something going out in his mind. Something very distressing…

"Where's Michael?" Chase asked, running his free hand through his hair and staring at Quinn with… what was that look in his eye? Apology or gratitude?

"Oh, he's around," Nicole said. "I think he's getting some more food." She pointed over at the cafeteria line where Michael stood with a silver tray in hand. He waved at them.

"Well I have to jet," Chase said, slowly and hesitantly letting go of Zoey's hand. She looked shocked.

"But Chase!" she cried. "Right now?"

"Sorry," Chase said, looking apologetic. "Um… I'll see you… uh, later?"

Zoey nodded and Chase quickly shuffled out of the cafeteria. Dana looked at her watch and yelped.

"I'm going to be late!" she cried. "See you guys later!" She quickly bolted out of the cafeteria, looking rushed.

"What's her deal?" Logan said looking slightly upset. He turned to Zoey and Nicole. "So girls, you know it's your favourite boy's birthday tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Nicole cried. "The day of the dance!" She looked expectantly at Zoey. "And you'll be making me my dress right?"

"Oh Nicole," Zoey sighed. "I'm really sorry, but I can't make your dress! I have to make my dress. I mean…" She paused. "For Chase and all…" Her cheeks flushed pink and she seemed to be lost in her own world.

She was having a daydream now. Out in her own little world. In her dream she was going to the dance with Chase in an extraordinary blue dress that brought out the colour of her eyes….

She snapped her fingers. "I've got to get to work on that dress!" she cried. She too ran out of the cafeteria, leaving Nicole and Logan alone.

"So…" Nicole said awkwardly.

"Hey guys," Michael said, walking over to the table. He looked around. "Where'd everyone go?"

Up in the boy's dormitory, Chase was lying on his bed. He couldn't let Zoey continue to make a fool of herself… not that he didn't enjoy her being around him every second. He rolled around. What to do?

He sat up suddenly, a brilliant thought in his head. I'll tell her, he decided. I'll tell her everything that I need to tell her. Just… after the dance.


	4. Sink or Swim

Hey guys. By request, I am putting a little less dialogue and more description into this chapter and am going to try and make it longer (also by request). Hope you like it!

Chapter Four: Sink or Swim

"So what's the deal with you and Zoey?"

Chase opened his eyes and yawned loudly. He sat up in his bed, feeling stiff as a board. "Hey, Michael…" He groaned and rubbed his eyes blearily. "Where am I?"

"You fell asleep," Michael said. He was pulling on a pair of pink socks with white stripes. He caught Chase looking at them. "Uh… it's not what you think. See, I don't like pink. I got them for a birthday present and I ran out of socks…"

"Whatever, man," Chase grinned and yawned again. "So how long have I been sleeping? More or less then ten minutes?"

"More," Michael said, checking his reflection in the mirror. "You've been asleep for two hours."

"What?" Chase glanced at his watch. It was 2:30 now. He groaned even louder then before. "How could this HAPPEN? Why didn't you wake me up?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders.

"And did I miss all my classes?" Chase demanded.

Michael grinned. "Nah, I took care of that. I told them all you were in a tragic state of your life and you couldn't talk to anyone for 25 years. Oh yeah and I may have also mentioned that you think that you're a unicorn and people MAY stay away from you these days…"

"You're a real pal," Chase said thickly.

"I try," Michael grinned again and nodded his head.

Chase scrambled out of his bed and grabbed his bag. All classes were over now, but he figured he could at least apologize to the teachers for not being there- and clear up the fact that he didn't think he was a unicorn. He ran out of the room and collided right into Zoey who was standing there, looking expectant.

"Hey Chase!" she said happily. "Where are you going?"

"Oh… uh, class cause I'm not a unicorn," Chase said absent mindedly.

Zoey laughed. "Whatever. Hey, want to go get a taco? I'm starving."

"Sorry, Zo, can't right now," Chase murmured, glancing at his watch again. "I have to go tell the teachers that-"

"Oh," Zoey said, looking crestfallen. "Okay then, whatever." She turned her back on Chase and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, Zoey, don't be like that," Chase groaned, exasperated.

"Be like what?" Zoey mumbled, playing dumb.

Chase looked at his watch again. Most of the teachers would be gone in half an hour. He had to move fast. "Oh… Zoey…" He sighed. "Fine, fine, let's go get a taco. But HURRY!"

"Yay!" Zoey grabbed Chase's hand and started to run. Chase hesitantly went along with her, trailing behind her.

Zoey went right by the cafeteria. Before Chase could ask, she dragged him outside. Although it was still rather early, the sky seemed a dark blue. The clouds, usually so white, were now a pink colour, big and fluffy.

"Look, Chase, cotton candy," Zoey whispered.

A light breeze wafted around them. Chase shivered and Zoey edged closer toward him. He could practically feel his heart stop when her arm brushed against his. She took his hand and pulled him, beckoning him to follow her. She led him to a bench and sat him down, sitting down next to him.

"Zoey I really have to go…" Chase started. Zoey put her head on his shoulder. He caught his breath.

"Chase," she sighed. "I don't know how we just managed as friends." A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"Zoey," Chase said, turning to face her. "Um, I have to tell you something. You see, that day Quinn gave us the love potion-"

Zoey jerked upright and stared Chase in the eye. "What are you talking about? LOVE potion?"

Chase blinked. "You know… last night… A Cinderella Story…"

Zoey stared at him, her brown eyes locked with his green ones. It felt as if everyone around them had melted into the ground and they were the only ones left on the earth. They could hear the wind and the waves crashing along the shore in the distance.

"You're not in love with me?" Zoey's voice quavered when she spoke. She was gripping the bottom of the bench tightly with her hands, so tightly that her fingers were turning white.

Chase shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He wished that he hadn't said anything. He wished her head was still on his shoulder. Oh why, WHY did he always make such stupid mistakes?

"Chase?" Zoey's eyes were full of tears now.

Chase's mind was working rapidly. This was his chance to confess to Zoey about his REAL feelings. But they wouldn't be real- not to her anyway. Quinn had said the potion would wear off in 48 hours. By tomorrow, Zoey wouldn't even remember his confession. He felt very confused.

"Look, Zoey," he said slowly. "I do like you- a lot. But you don't like me. At least I don't think you like me. I mean, I hope you like me but-"

"Chase!" Zoey cried. "You're not making any sense. And I don't just like you, I love you, remember?" She reached for his hand, but he quickly pulled it away. She looked hurt.

"You don't love me, Zo," Chase said sadly. "It's the potion. You see, Zoey, I didn't-"

"Stop it!" Zoey yelled. She jumped up to her feet, tears now streaming down her face. Then she turned and ran. Chase just sat there for awhile. Then he realized that this was his cue to go follow her. He quickly got up and started to chase after her.

She was faster then he had thought she was. Chase was looking wildly around the beach, looking for any trace of Zoey when he heard a loud piercing scream. He peered out into the ocean and saw Zoey, flailing her arms around, trying to stand. His heart sank as he looked down at the sand. Her footsteps led into the water. She must have walked into the ocean to cool her feet when a giant wave caught her off guard and carried her right in the middle of the ocean.

"SWIM, ZOEY, SWIM!" Chase screamed.

Zoey didn't hear him. She was too busy trying to stay afloat while tremendous waves kept crashing against her. Suddenly her head disappeared under the water and didn't come back up.

"Zoey?" Chase called hesitantly. "ZOEY?"

Her blond head popped out again, but only long enough so she could scream, "CHASE!"

Zoey was a good swimmer, but it looked as if she wasn't good enough to withstand those giant waves. Chase took a deep breath and ran right into the water. He walked deeper and deeper until the water was up to his chest. He took a deep breath and plunged underwater and started to swim towards Zoey.

She was farther out then he thought. Chase came up for air and a wave hit him in the face. He gasped and dove back underwater. He could see the outline of Zoey's body, now still and sinking… then floating… then sinking a little… then floating back up to surface. A wave threw Chase around before he could finally reach Zoey. Her head was down and he quickly managed to flip her over and pull her into his arms. He started to swim again, now pulling Zoey along. The waves weren't as bad as when Zoey had walked into the ocean. It was actually calm now. He made it to shore, gasping for breath.

Chase lay Zoey down in the sand. She started coughing and sputtering. Chase leaned over her to see if she was alright. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Chase?"

"Zoey, you're ok!" Chase cried. He felt so relieved that he almost forgot how tired he was. Almost, but not quite.

"What… I don't…" Zoey sat up, looking strained. "I just went into the ocean to walk along the edge of the water… but then this huge wave…" Her eyes filled with tears. "Chase, I could have died if you didn't follow me!"

Chase sighed and lay down on the sand. "I'm sorry, Zo. I shouldn't have said what I said. I mean, it's my fault you-"

"Chase," Zoey said. "If you don't love me then why did you save me?"

Chase sat up. "Huh?"

"Why did you save me, Chase?" Zoey looked worried now. "You could have died."

"But I didn't," Chase murmured.

"But you could have," Zoey said quietly. She leaned over Chase. His heart started thumping wildly.

"Zoey…?"

She leaned down and kissed him. His mind just turned blank. It would have been the perfect kiss- he had just saved her, there was a sunset, and there was no one else around. But then an unpleasant thought occurred to him. She was under a spell, he thought. So it's not real. By tomorrow… by tomorrow it'll be just the same. By tomorrow night we'll be Zoey and Chase- just friends.


	5. Gone Bananas

Hey all. Okay, just wanted to tell you a few things. 1. When you review and tell me to take a look at your stories, I WILL! And I will usually review, leaving a thank you note for reading my story as well. So if you want me to read your story, please, please, PLEASE tell me the title and I will go read it ASAP! 2. Thanks for reading my story, all of you. Really, you just give me flattery I don't deserve! But of course, like they say, flattery gets you everywhere :)

Chapter Five: Gone Bananas

"They are driving me too, too crazy," Nicole said, folding her arms across her chest. "I mean, ever since last night when Chase saved her from drowning, they've both been acting so… in love! I mean, seriously. Can't they just like give it a rest?"

"Uh huh, yeah, rest," Dana murmured, looking distracted. She kept glancing at her watch and looking around nervously.

"What?" Nicole peered over the edge of her top bunk to stare down at Dana who was sitting on the mattress of the bottom bunk, biting her nails.

"What?" Dana said, looking at Nicole with raised eyebrows.

"Why are you so nervous?" Nicole asked, looking suspicious.

"None of your business," Dana grumbled, hitting Nicole in the face with a pillow. She got up and dusted her clean hands on her jeans. "I'm going to go… uh… yeah. Bye." She quickly left the room, slamming the door behind her and leaving Nicole and her thoughts all alone.

"Great," Nicole yelled to herself. "Dana is being all mysterious and Zoey is off somewhere with Chase. Chase, Chase, Chase! I'm getting so tired of hearing the name-"

The door opened again and a bushy haired head popped in.

"CHASE!" Nicole yelped and fell off the top bunk.

"That's gotta hurt," Chase said, wincing as Nicole struggled up to her feet.

"Chase!" Nicole straightened up and brushed some dust off her pants. "Chase. Hi. Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up Zoey's textbook for next class," Chase said. He held up Zoey's key. "She lent me this."

"Why doesn't she just get it herself?" Nicole asked, rubbing the newly forming bruise on her elbow and grimacing.

"Something about going to buy something at the school store during break or…" Chase looked around the room and spotted Zoey's textbook poking out from under her bed. He walked over and pulled it out. Dust bunnies fled from it as he blew on the cover.

"What's this doing here?" He held the book up for Nicole to see.

Nicole shrugged. "Don't know…" She folded her arms across her chest. "Why don't you ask Zoey?"

Chase raised his eyebrows. "I guess I will…"

"Why, Chase?" Nicole exclaimed. "I mean, seriously. HOW could you do that?"

"What?" Chase cried, leaping backwards a little. "What are you talking about?"

"You stole Zoey," Nicole complained. "She's like OBSESSED with you because of stupid Quinn's potion. And I mean, she won't even make me my dress for tonight. And she PROMISED! Zoey never breaks promises. She has been way too busy making HER dress." She pointed at a blue fabric sticking out from under Zoey's blankets.

Chase leaned over and pulled out her dress. For lack of better words, it was beautiful. His eyes widened as he imagined Zoey wearing it.

"Wow."

"Yeah!" Nicole cried. "Wow is right! You have no idea how long she's been working on that stupid dress. She could have been keeping her promise to me!"

Chase sighed and dropped the dress. "I… I have to go… give her something."

"Give her what?" Nicole said, waving her arms in the air like a lunatic. "Another kiss? Or another way to ruin my life perhaps?"

"Hey!" Chase cried, defending himself. "It's not my fault that she drank the potion. It's Quinn's fault! And if Zoey just did what I did-"

"What?" Nicole looked at Chase with a new gleam in her eye.

"Huh?" Chase said stupidly.

"What did you do that Zoey should have done?" Nicole prodded.

"Nothing," Chase said hastily. "I've got to go." He ran out of the room, Zoey's textbook in hand. He went straight to the cafeteria and emptied his pockets for change. He paid for what he wanted and bolted to the school store where he found Zoey looking at some pencils.

"Zo!" Chase cried. "Here's your textbook. And here's-"

"Ta dah!" Zoey reached into her bag and pulled out a little white box. Chase hesitantly opened it and revealed a cupcake with the words 'Thank You Chase! I Love You' on it. Chase gulped.

"Wow," he said. "Thanks Zoey. Where did you get this?"

"Bought it," Zoey said. "Cafeteria sells cupcakes now. I had them specially put these words on! Isn't it cool?"

"Mm, yeah!" Chase grinned. "And you know what would go good with this cupcake?"

Zoey shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"A banana!" Chase pulled out the banana he had bought at the cafeteria.

Zoey laughed. "Cupcakes and bananas? Chase, you're so silly."

"Good point," Chase said. "So you eat the banana and I'll eat the cupcake. That way we'll be even. You eat what I give you and I eat what you give me. Does that sound fair? I think it sounds fair."

The door of the store opened and bells jingled. Quinn rushed in and quickly ran over to Chase and Zoey. She had her tape recorder in hand.

"They are now exchanging gifts!" she gasped into the recorder.

The bell rang in the distance and Zoey took the textbook from Chase. "So I'll see you tonight, right?" she said.

"Take this," Chase said, stuffing the banana into Zoey's free hand. "It's nutritious. And you need your nutrition."

"Chase is now acting more fatherly," Quinn reported. "Could this be a sign that they will get married and have many children together?"

"Why is Quinn taping us?" Zoey said, crinkling her nose. She turned back to Chase and dropped the banana into his hand. "Sorry, Chase, I'll be late. I'll see you tonight for the dance." With a wave and a kiss on the cheek she quickly left the store.

"The banana!" Chase called after her.

Quinn frowned. "Subject two has gone insane. Slight drawback to the potion?"

Chase glared at Quinn. "There's more then a slight drawback, Quinn."

Quinn gaped at him. "Huh? You aren't supposed to know anything about… I thought…"

"For once you're stumped and are in loss for words," Chase grumbled. He stared at the cupcake Zoey had given him. She has no idea, he thought to himself. He stuffed the cupcake into his mouth and left the store.


	6. Keeping it Real

Chapter Six: Keeping it Real

"How do I look?"

Nicole glanced up from the magazine she was reading to see Zoey twirl around in her hand sewn blue dress. It looked brilliant on her and it even sparkled in the dim light of room 101. Dana was pacing the room, looking at her watch every five seconds.

"You look hot," Nicole said, sounding a little down. She was already dressed for the dance in a hot pink skirt, a white off the shoulder top, and her brilliant jean jacket that everyone had admired. "So, Zo, are you… uh, going to… you know, carry things on with Chase after the dance is over?" She picked absent mindedly at the edge of her blanket.

Zoey gave Nicole a blank stare. "Duh, Nicole, I'm in love with him. I can't just break it off with him now… it's like… every time I see him fireworks go off…" She stared dreamily into thin air. "I can't believe I didn't love him sooner… I mean… I don't even remember how it happened!"

Nicole sat up in her bed and stared Zoey in the eye. "Really? Because I remember how it happened. I know EXACTLY what happened."

Dana stopped pacing and gave Nicole a piercing stare. Nicole ignored it and continued on. "Don't you remember, Zoey? You went down to the student lounge and Quinn came and gave you that potion. Remember?"

"Quinn? Potion?" Zoey blinked her eyes and crossed her arms. "What are you talking about, Nicole? Why does everyone keep mentioning some kind of potion? It's like they think I'm under a spell or something!"

Nicole clambered down the bunk bed ladder and planted herself right in front of Zoey. "Really? Well everyone can't be wrong, Zo. You know, ever since that potion, you have been totally blowing me off. You broke your promise to me, you barely hang out with me, and all I hear is Chase, Chase, Chase! You know how tiring that is? You know how-"

"What potion?" Zoey cried, looking angry now. "If you don't explain to me right this minute what you're ranting on about, I'll have to slap you across the face!"

"You're not in love with Chase, Zoey," Nicole said. "And Chase isn't in love with you. Quinn gave you a love potion so you could test it for her. You on't remember anything because it's a side effect of the potion. It should wear off in 48 hours. That's tonight. By the end of the dance you won't remember any of this."

"NICOLE!" Dana grabbed Nicole's elbow and grinned a little at Zoey. "Excuse us." She dragged Nicole out of the room and slammed the door behind them.

"WHAT are you doing?" Dana exclaimed. "It'll be over in a few hours anyway. Don't you want them to have a good time? Besides, Zoey won't believe a word you said. She believes that she loves Chase. Are you so stupid that you can't see that?"

Nicole's eyes filled with tears. "I just… I just miss having Zoey around. She's never around like she used to be. She…" Nicole burst out into sobs now. "She… she…"

Dana looked helplessly at the crying Nicole. Sighing exasperatedly she leaned in to give her a comforting hug. Nicole blubbered into Dana's shoulder, tears streaming down her face and nose running.

"Okay, stop now," Dana mumbled, shoving Nicole away.

Nicole wiped her tears away and sighed. "Well… she'll be back by tonight though, right? She'll be back and I'll have my best friend back and then I'll have to stop Quinn from making any more weird experiments…" She broke into a fit of tears again.

Dana rolled her eyes this time and opened the door to their dorm and walked in to find Zoey sitting on her bed, looking dazed. She held a half eaten banana.

"Zoey?" Dana moved cautiously forward. "Are you ok? Zoey? What are you doing? And where did you get that banana?"

Zoey looked up at Dana. "Hi Dana," she said, grinning. "I got the banana from the fruit bowl over there…" She gestured to the desk in the room. On top of it was a gleaming fruit bowl filled with apples, oranges, and bananas. None of the girls really paid attention to it. They had enough money to buy sugary things down at the store.

"You look a little funny," Dana commented. Nicole ambled back into the room, her eyes red and puffy. When she saw Zoey holding the banana and looking confused, she frowned.

"What's going on?" Nicole asked, wiping her eyes quickly.

"I don't know," Zoey said. "Why am I all dressed up?"

"We're going to the dance in like half an hour," Dana reminded her, crossing her arms. "Okay, look, Zo, why are you acting all spaced out?"

"I don't know," Zoey said, frowning. "It feels like I just woke up…" She yawned and stretched her arms. There was a knock on the door and Nicole rushed to open it. Chase stepped in, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey, Zo," he said shyly. "Uh, for you." He stuck the flowers out for her to take.

"Thanks Chase," Zoey said, sounding surprised. "What is this for?"

"For you because today is kind of like our first official date…" Chase paused. "You know, if you want to think of it that way. You don't have to…"

"Date?" Zoey's mouth dropped open and the bouquet fell to the floor. "Huh?"

Nicole and Dana exchanged worried glances. Chase felt himself blushing and then he caught sight of the half eaten banana.

"Did you eat that?" he asked, his eyes growing wide.

"Oh, yeah," Zoey said, nodding. "Yeah, I ate the banana. Why?"

It felt and looked as if Chase's whole face had turned entirely red. "Uh… well, I… uh… well you see, I think… uh… Quinn and…" he was stammering. Everyone's eyes were on him and he couldn't take it anymore. He turned and ran out of the room.

She eats a banana now, Chase thought furiously. He wasn't watching where he was going and he ran right into Quinn.

"Oh, Chase, there you are!" she said happily. "What's the latest?"

"She ate a banana," Chase said gloomily. "SHE ATE A BANANA, QUINN! It's over. Everything's over. Why did I let you do this? WHY?"

Quinn frowned. "Well, Chase, to tell you the truth, you and Zoey's behaviours towards this experiment have been entirely different. You seemed to be more in control and hesitant towards your actions. I even saw you give her a banana. Now what's the deal with that?"

Chase frowned. "Well… I…" he sighed. "Look, Quinn, you didn't REALLY expect me to drink something you made… I mean, you've done some pretty weird things before. How would I know I wouldn't explode?" He gulped. "So I just pretended to drink it and when you weren't looking I dumped some of it into a plant pot."

Quinn gaped at him. "So that means… the experiment had a flaw!" She started screaming. "Do you know what this means? This means all my recording is useless!" She started screaming louder and Chase plugged his ears and slowly inched away from her.

Back in room 101, Zoey was listening to Nicole and Dana hesitantly tell her about the Quinn's love potion. They explained the side effects, the cures, her actions… Her mouth fell open when she found out that she had kissed Chase.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "I wouldn't kiss Chase."

Nicole shrugged. "And you acted really weird and Chase was all we'd hear about. Chase, Chase, Chase. It was kind of annoying. And now I don't have a new dress like you promised me and-"

"So you're sure you're normal now?" Dana said interrupting Nicole's blabbering.

Zoey nodded her head. "Yeah… yeah, I'm ok now. I mean, I can't believe that happened." She shuddered. "Kissing Chase!"

"You said something about fireworks too," Nicole said.

"So what about the dance?" Dana asked. "Are you going to go still?"

"Yeah…" Zoey said hesitantly. "Yeah… I guess…" She sighed. "Poor Chase. He'll be so embarrassed…"


	7. Realer Than Real

So in request, this chapter will be a little longer. Also, someone asked why Zoey fell in love with Chase and I thought 'oh no, I completely messed up!' But then I thought of a solution. So this will be the second last chapter (I hope you guys are tearing up right now to know that this story is ending- tee hee. Well, don't worry. Another story by me is on the way! I think…)

Chapter Seven: Realer Than Real

The gym was decorated brilliantly by the dance committee and lights flashed everywhere. Zoey entered, wearing her new blue dress. Even though she wasn't going with Chase she still wanted to wear her beautifully hand sewn dress made especially for the dance. She had apologized a billion and one times to Nicole who had also forgiven her a billion and one times.

"It's ok," Nicole said reassuringly. "This jean jacket of mine is still totally hot." She giggled. "But you do look great in that blue dress. No one can compare to you here!" She gestured around just as Michael came stumbling over, looking worried.

"You guys seen Chase?" he asked, sounding a little nervous. He held an empty plastic cup with drops of fruit punch along the sides. Nicole shrugged her shoulders and looked at Zoey who also shook her head.

"Darn!" Michael frowned and shook his empty cup of fruit punch around. "Well when you see him… let me know…" He rushed off quickly, dodging around people. Nicole turned to face Zoey.

"C'mon, Zo," she said, grinning. "It's a dance- so let's dance!"

"Nah, you go ahead," Zoey said, forcing a smile. "I'm going to go find Dana. I have something to… uh, tell her." She walked away from Nicole who shrugged her shoulders again and rushed off to talk to a cute boy who was standing alone under the disco ball.

"Hey Dana," Zoey said as she spotted her friend. Dana was holding a white box in her hands and hopping from one foot to another. "What's up?"

"Huh?" Dana jerked her head up to face Zoey. "Oh, uh, hi Zoey. I'm just… so where's Chase?" she was talking very quickly and Zoey was about to ask her what was going on when Chase walked in.

It felt as if everyone else had vanished. It was only Zoey and Chase, Chase and Zoey. They stared at each other, looking through all other people. Chase blinked and then Zoey smiled at him a little. Her eyes were sad. Chase couldn't tell, but it looked as if she was looking at him with… apology?

Zoey left Dana and walked right up to Chase. She barely noticed her knees knocking together and her legs shaking. She didn't notice Nicole standing with her arms linked with the cute guy under the disco ball, gasping. She didn't notice Michael about to yell something. She didn't notice Logan slapping a hand over Michael's face and laughing to himself. She didn't notice anything. It felt as if her life had been turned to a slow motion dial. She was walking right to Chase. Closer, closer…

He ran out of the gym and the slow motion button swiveled back into place at normal pace.

"Chase!" Zoey called, but the music was blasting so loudly that she could barely hear her own voice. Without looking back, she ran right out of the gym after Chase. Her heels were slowing her down so she stopped to take them off. Her bare feet hit the ground as she ran. Where could he be? Then an idea clicked in her head. She ran outside, her feet aching from hitting the gravel. She finally spotted Chase sitting on the bench, the very bench they had sat on the night Zoey had almost drowned.

"Chase!" Zoey rushed up to him. He looked up at her with a desperate 'get me out of here' look on his face. He started to get up, but she stopped him and sat beside him, trying to catch her breath.

They sat in silence for awhile and stared up at the sky. The moon was visible now and stars dotted the sky. There was a gentle wind blowing in their directions and Zoey lifted her feet up on to the bench and hugged her knees. After awhile, Chase did the same.

"Zoey?" he said quietly.

Zoey turned to look at him. His eyes seemed to sparkle even though there was no sun. The moonlight hit his face in exactly the right angle. Zoey hoped he wouldn't move his head.

"Uh huh?"

"Why are you out here when you could be at the dance, having the time of your life?" Chase asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Zoey took a deep breath. "Because… I had to apologize."

Chase turned to stare her right in the eye. "Apologize? For what, Zoey? I was the one that led you on, pretending to drink the love potion." He gulped. "And I mean… well you know about the potion right? And… Quinn…. You know right…?"

Zoey smiled. "I know."

Chase slumped back a little. "So why are you apologizing?" He let his feet down off the bench then curled them up again. He couldn't seem to get in a comfortable position.

"Because…" Zoey smiled a little. "You might have been leading me on, but I was leading you on too."

"What?" Chase was so shocked that he actually fell off the bench. After he had collected himself off the ground and dusted himself off, he looked at Zoey and put his hands on her shoulders. "Okay, Zoey, what did you just say? I thought you said-"

"I was leading you on," Zoey said. "Yeah, it's true." Chase took his hands off her shoulders and slumped down on the bench.

"I don't… what are you talking about?"

"You really think I'd trust Quinn to test some kind of potion on us?" Zoey said, laughing. "We could have exploded or something! I pretended to drink it and when she wasn't looking I spat it out."

"But you acted like you were under the spell…" Chase felt very confused.

Zoey smiled. "I guess being in a play can make you a good actress." She took a deep breath. "I had a suspicion you didn't take the love potion. You kept mentioning it… but I thought that if… I thought if I was under a spell then I could love you without having to hide it."

Chase stared at her blankly. "Huh?"

Zoey took a deep breath. "After spitting out the potion, I got really sleepy. I don't know what it is, but every time I talk to Quinn I get sleepy." Chase shrugged and nodded his agreement. "I think it's all those big words," Zoey continued. "So I went to sleep and woke up the next morning. I eventually remembered everything and decided to play along with it… because… Well, Chase, I really like you. I mean… I really, really do." She took another breath. "Every time you mentioned it… I just pretended I didn't know what you were talking about." She laughed uncertainly. "All the kisses, the cupcake, everything… it was all real, Chase. I was leading you on. Not the other way around."

Chase's mouth had dropped open while Zoey was talking. "You're… you're serious?"

Zoey giggled and nodded her head. "Yep. Every last word, completely serious."

Chase sighed and just shook his head in disbelief. "And all this time…" He frowned. "Well… I guess I should have known you didn't take the love potion."

Zoey's eyes widened. "Huh? How would you know?"

"If you were the only one that drank it then how could you have fallen in love with anyone else when nobody else drank it?" he said, smiling a little.

Zoey laughed. "Wow, we didn't see that coming, did we?" She sighed happily and pressed her body against his, leaning on him slightly. "So Chase, now you know exactly how I feel. Is it confusing? I mean… I'm sorry. For everything… I know if you don't feel the same way…"

"Zoey," Chase said quietly. "I said I was leading you on and I was. Why? Because I... I really, really like you too." He caught his breath, waiting to hear what Zoey's next words were.

Her eyes were filling with tears. "Y-you do?"

Chase nodded his head. Zoey tilted her head up and kissed him on the lips. By far, this was the most perfect kiss they had ever experienced. This time they knew for sure that it was real. This time they were sitting on a bench, surrounded by flowers, moonlight striking them in the most beautiful way, and stars gasping in the sky as they saw what the saw. This time it was realer than real.

**Okay so it wasn't really that much longer then other chapters- but, heck, you found out A LOT in this chapter! Well okay, I wasn't really planning it so it would happen like this. But I hope you guys like it… I understand if you think it was totally lame and it made no sense at all. REVIEW (even if you thought that it was totally lame and it made no sense at all) please?**


	8. To Us!

Chapter Eight: To Us!

"I can't believe they didn't remember."

Back at the dance, Logan was hanging out by the food table, holding a cup of fruit punch and looking grim. He hadn't danced with any girls and he was just not enjoying himself. How could he when nobody, not even his friends, remembered his birthday?

"Hey Quinn!" Logan called to Quinn as she hurried past him, wearing an apron and rubber gloves. The two of them hardly talked- in fact, they lived on completely different planets. But a good birthday wish from Quinn was better then not getting a birthday wish at all… right?

"Oh, hi Logan," Quinn said. "I suppose you've been having a good time."

"Nah, not really," Logan said, grinning. "Although I really should be having a good time since today is my birthday…"

Quinn's eyes widened behind her glasses. "Today's your birthday?" Logan nodded proudly. "Well then, I must give you a proper birthday present!"

"Alright!" Logan said, looking gleeful. A present was better than a birthday wish. "What is it?"

Quinn thought for a moment. "Well, I'm not sure about you, but I've always wanted to see what it would be like to have my fingers fused together. Perhaps you would like me to do that on your fingers!" She looked eagerly at Logan's fingers, which he quickly stuffed in his pockets.

"Uh no," he said. When she walked away he muttered under his breath, "Freak."

"Hey man," Michael said as he wandered over to where Logan stood. "Did you see Chase and Zoey? They ran out of the gym… what do you think happened?"

"I don't know, but hey, you know whose birthday it is today?" Logan said, raising his eyebrows and grinning.

"No, whose?" Michael asked curiously as he poured himself somemore fruit punch.

"Mine, doofus!" Logan cried feeling agitated. Nobody remembered his birthday- except his parents of course, but they had just wished him a happy birthday a week ago before rushing off to vacation in Australia.

"Ohhhhh, right," Michael said, slapping Logan on the back. "Well happy birthday man, but… I don't care. I've got to find out what's going on between Chase and Zoey!" He ran off with his plastic cup filled with punch, spilling half of it on the ground as he ran.

Logan crossed his arms angrily. No one remembered Logan Reese's birthday? This was just not right. Nicole came skipping past him, arms linked with the cute guy she had eyed before.

"Nicole," Logan said cheerfully. "My best friend! Did you know today's my-"

"Oh my gosh, Logan, do you know Tony?" Nicole pointed to the guy she had her arms linked with. "Well this is Tony and he's like a fantastic dancer!" She leaned in so only Logan could hear. "And he's totally hot. Isn't he hot? He is SO hot." Giggling she walked off with Tony after waving a quick good bye to Logan.

Logan yelled in fury and kicked the table leg with his foot. His toe throbbed painfully and he cursed under his breath.

"What's your problem?" Dana said, coming up to him and looking confused and slightly amused.

"None of your business," Logan snapped. He rubbed his toe and sighed heavily. "I'm not even going to bother asking you if you remembered my birthday. It's obvious that you forgot. Everyone did. How could anyone forget the great Logan Reese's birth-"

"Well actually," Dana said, interrupting him. "It happens to be that I didn't forget." She shoved the white box that she had been holding before at him. "It's… for you." She rolled her eyes. "But I only got it for you because no one else remembered and I just felt sorry for you because you were so pathetic."

Questioningly, Logan opened the box to reveal a small cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Logan! Hope you have a good one' written on it in white icing. He just stared at it for a long time before realizing that Dana was waiting for an answer.

"Where… where did you get this?"

"Well I was just going to buy it for you, but then I'd thought I'd make it so I had to take this 'become a chef in five hours' course to know how… and then I had to get a job to pay for the course and then I made you the cake and… yeah." She took a deep breath and hesitantly looked Logan in the eye. "So… do you like it?"

Logan just stared at her. Their eyes locked together and all of a sudden he dropped the box with the cake in it and kissed Dana right on the lips. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and look at them, mouths hanging open in shock.

"Oh my gosh, that looks like Dana and Logan! Is it Dana and Logan? That is so totally Dana and Logan!" Nicole was squealing and jumping up and down.

"Hey!" Michael cried. "That's Dana and Logan!"

Right then Chase and Zoey came in, hand in hand. Eyes swiveled over to them and several people gasped at what they saw.

"Chase and Zoey! Oh my gosh, isn't that Chase and Zoey holding hands? That is like so totally Chase and Zoey!" Nicole was going hysterical now.

"But the potion is supposed to have worn off," Quinn said, looking confused. "They can't still be together if the potion wore off."

Michael gave Chase a knowing look and winked.

"Actually," Zoey said, clearing her throat. "We've decided to… you know, go out for real now." People gasped. "And we're not under a spell. It's for real this time."

"Hey," Chase said suddenly. "Is that Dana and Logan kissing?"

The two of them broke apart and just stared into each others eyes for a second. Then Logan bent down and picked up the cake which was, I'm glad to say, unharmed.

"Let's eat this now," he said. Then he grabbed Dana's hand and, laughing, they both ran out of the gym together. Chase and Zoey smiled at each other and followed them, Michael right at their tails. Nicole sighed heavily.

"Sorry Tony, but I know that I'm like so going to regret it if I don't join in on their party," Nicole said, groaning. She quickly rushed off after her friends.

Nicole found them all in room 101, sitting on the floor, the bed, anywhere they could fit. Nicole sat down on the Zoey's bed and crossed her arms.

"Okay so what's the emergency meeting?" she asked.

"No emergency," Logan said. "Just thought we should get away from the dance to a quieter area…" He kissed Dana on the cheek.

"I guess this is kind of like our own mini party," Zoey said, smiling.

"Our own mini party," Chase said slowly. He grinned. "Hey, I like that."

There was a knock on the door and Nicole got up off the bed to open it. Quinn popped her head in and held up a bottle of soda and seven cups.

"Drinks!" Chase said eagerly as Quinn dumped it all on the floor and took a seat next to Zoey on the bed.

"I thought we could use some refreshments," she said, smiling.

"Who invited you?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrows. Dana punched him in the arm and he spat out the piece of cake he had in his mouth.

"Ew," Nicole said, wrinkling up her nose.

Zoey laughed as she poured herself some soda. "Here's to us. Loving each other without a love potion," she grinned at Chase. "and finding out that sometimes your worst enemy can be your best friend."

Dana and Logan smiled at each other. Nicole frowned.

"Wait a second!" she said. "Dana, when did you find time to buy a cake for Logan?"

"I baked it," Dana said. "And hey, if you can find time to go to the mall, then I can find time to bake cakes!"

Michael poured everyone some soda and held up his cup. "One for all…"

"And all for one!" Everyone chorused cheerfully. "To us! Cheers!" They hit their cups together and each took a long drink. Everyone except Quinn.

"Quinn why aren't you drinking?" Zoey asked. Her eyelids started to droop slightly.

Quinn smiled. "Not thirsty. Go ahead and drink."

Everyone finished their drinks and Quinn waited patiently. They all suddenly fell asleep, some people who were sitting collapsing over.

"Excellent," Quinn said, grinning. She took her tape recorder out of her pocket. "Reporting the day where the real love potion testing begins. This time they all drank it for sure. They have no clue that I emptied the entire potion into the soda." She chuckled lightly to herself. "The potion is not supposed to be used on more then two people… but I suppose we'll just have to see how it goes, won't we?" She clicked the tape recorder off.

The End!

Okay well, there you have it. The very end of the story. Tell me what you think- was it weird? Was it bad? Was it the stupidest ending ever? Or was it completely fantabulous:) Anyways, review please! Also, I already have another story idea. My next stories will be a bit of a continuation of these stories which means that Chase and Zoey will be going out and Dana and Logan will also be together. In case you're wondering, my next Zoey 101 story will be all about Dustin's first crush… Until then! See you laters!


End file.
